Heartache (ONESHOOT)
by D2121
Summary: Summary : Kerinduan dan Penyesalan Jung Yunho terhadap keputusannya dimasa lalu. [ YUNJAE ]


WARNING! YAOI! BL!

Terinspirasi dari lagu Heartache One Ok Rock

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong ( YunJae )

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Han Jihwa (ini ngarang sendiri) dll.

Summary : Kerinduan dan Penyesalan Jung Yunho terhadap keputusannya dimasa lalu.

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang duduk dikursi kebanggaanku dengan tulisan 'CEO Jung Yunho' dimeja. Mata musangku menatap langit yang mulai meneteskan air. Tubuh tegap ku yang terbalut kemeja hitam, dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang tersisir rapih, aku melonggarkan dasi yang terasa semakin mencekik leher ku, aku berjalan mendekat ke jendela. Bersadar sambil menikmati pemandangan air hujan yang mulai deras. Mulai mengingat kisah pahit dan manis bersama kekasih cantik ku, atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih. Setelah menjalin kasih 5 tahun lamanya tetapi tetap ada perselisihan, kesalah pahaman, dan pertengkaran. Sampai aku membuat keputusan yang paling gila dan ku sesali sampai saat ini, bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada BooJae ku, Kim Jaejoong ku, kekasih cantik ku, satu - satunya Namja cantikku.

" Kim Jaejoong! " teriak ku yang baru masuk ke dalam apartement yang kami tinggali bersama selama 4 tahun.

" Selamat datang Yunnie, kenapa sudah pulang? " sambut kekasihku dengan senyum menawan.

Tanpa membalas senyum yang biasanya selalu dapat menenangkanku. "Kenapa sampai ada foto - foto kamu masuk kedalam hotel bersama Park Yoochun. " Aku berteriak, emosi sudah tidak dapat lagi aku tahan karena melihat paket yang siang ini ada di meja kantor, tanpa ada identitas yang jelas dari pengirimnya.

" Yun, Yunnie Joongie bisa jelaskan " ucapnya dengan tubuh bergetar menahan tangis.

" Kenapa kau bisa berselingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri Boo. Bahkan sekarang kau berani masuk ke hotel bersama siberengsek itu dan menerima cincin darinya, eoh? " sinis Yunho saat melihat cincin dijari Jaejoong. Cincin itu juga terlihat di salah satu foto yang tadi dia lihat.

Aku langsung keluar dari apartement tanpa menoleh kebelakang, membiarkan Jaejoong berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku ingin menenangkan diri. Disini aku sekarang di bangku salah satu bar, dengan berbagai minuman alkohol.

" Hai.. Yunho Hyung tumben kau datang kesini? " sapa Changmin. Salah satu sahabatku, dia memang sering dating kesini.

" Aku sedang ada masalah dengan Jaejoong, Min.. " semua aku ceritakan kepada Changmin. Dari paket sampai putusnya hubungan ku dan Jaejoong.

" Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu " maki Changmin kepadaku.

" Sudah lah Oppa nanti juga kau melupakan Jaejoong Oppa dan mendapat pacar yang lebih cantik. " Ucap Go Ahra dengan memainkan rambutnya. Entah sejak kapan Go Ahra bergabung disini.

" Diam kau, dan siapa yang mengajak mu bergabung disini." Ucap Changmin menahan kesal kepada Ahra.

Huh.. Aku hanya menghela nafas saat mengingat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Setelah pulang dari bar aku tidak menemukan Jaejoong dimana pun. Karena masih kesal dengannya aku juga tidak berusaha mencarinya keluar apartement. Yang aku pikir saat itu hanya Jaejoong akan kembali padaku, tapi kalau dia benar - benar berpaling pada si berengsek Park Yoochun. Aku akan melupakannya. Mungkin benar kata teman - teman ku, seiringnya waktu aku bisa melupakannya dan akan mendapatkan penggantinya. Aish.. kesal ku karena semua pemikiranku salah, bahkan setelah 1 tahun, jangankan mendapatkan pengganti melupakan Jaejoong saja aku tidak bisa. Walau aku berusaha dekat dengan beberapa Wanita itu tetap tak berefek.

Huh.. entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas. Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Kenapa aku berbohong kepada perasaan ku sendiri saat itu? Kenapa? Dan banyak pertanyaan lain pada diriku sendiri. Andai aku bisa mengembalikan waktu. Saat dimana Jaejoong masih menjadi milikku. Kembali pikiranku mengenang kebersamaan kami.

" Yunnie sudah bangun? " Tanya Namja cantikku yang baru membuka mata indahnya.

" Ini masih terlalu pagi, kembali tidur lagi, ya." Balas ku dengan tesenyum dan mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh rampingnya.

"Emm.. Yunnie juga tidur ya.." jawabnya dengan eksperesi lucu..

Tanpa sadar pipi ku sudah basah oleh air mata, hanya penyesalan yang aku dapat sekarang. Apa ini yang namanya sakit hati, kenapa bisa sesakit ini. Terlebih saat aku ingat senyum menawan Jaejoong, dulu setiap saat aku dapat menikmati senyumnya. Sekarang aku hanya bisa mengenang senyum menyejukannya. Aku merindukan mu BooJae.

~.

~.

~.

Aku mengingat saat bertemu Park Yoochun di salah satu restoran tempat ku selesai meeting. Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung menonjok wajahnya sampai dia terjatuh dari kursi yang di dudukinya karena tidak siap menerima sekanganku.

" Berengsek kenapa kau bisa selingkuh dengan tunanganku Park.." ucapku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi.

" aku bisa jelaskan Yunho hyung, ini hanya salah paham. Tenang dulu, kita berbicara baik - baik, ok." Yoochun berusaha menenangkan ku, dia kembali duduk di kursinya.

" Duduk dululah Hyung. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Lanjut Yoochun masih berusaha membujukku.

" Waktu mu 10 menit Park." Balas ku sinis dan duduk dihadapannya. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh pengunjung lain.

" Ok, benar aku ke hotel berdua dengan Joongie. Tapi aku ke hotel untuk menemui Kim Junsu pacarku dan sahabat Joongie. Waktu itu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Joongie di supermarket dekat hotel tempat ku dan Junsu menginap. Jadi aku ajak dia untuk menemui Junsu. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu." Jeda sejenak, melihat aku yang terdiam Yoochun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. " Aku tak tau siapa yang sengaja mengambil foto ku dan Jaejoong, hingga menimbulkan kesalah pahaman ini, dan cincin yang kau lihat adalah cincin pemberian Junsu sebagai oleh - oleh kau tau kan Joongie suka aksesoris karena itu Junsu memberinya cincin. Oh.. Ayo lah Yun, aku yakin kau sudah mendengar kabar Aku bertunangan dengan Junsu bukan jadi mana mungkin Aku berselingkuh." Jelas Yoochun tanpa keraguan kepadaku. Bagai tertampar aku hanya bisa terdiam mencerna semua penjelasannya.

" Apa kau tau dimana Jaejoong sekarang?" Tanya ku berharap Yoochun tau dimana keberadaan kekasih hatiku. " Maaf Yun, Aku tak tau dimana Joongie sekarang. Yang Aku dengar terakhir dia pergi keluar negeri. " jawabnya dengan wajah menyesal.

Sejak itu aku hanya menyibukan diri dengan bekerja. Bahkan tak jarang aku melewatkan waktu makanku, kalu Yoochun atau Changmin tak datang mengajak ku makan diluar. Ya, sekarang hubungan ku dengan Yoochun sudah seperti dulu. Kesalah pahaman ku dan Yoochun sudah selesai.

~.

~.

~.

Han Jihwa Yeoja genit yang belakangan ini mendekati ku. Tak pernah ku tanggapi bahkan tak pernah ku lirik. Tpi dia tidak pernah menyerah. Dia langsung duduk disampingku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di bar aku duduk sendiri di sofa menunggu Changmin dan Yoochun.

" Oppa, ayo kita pergi kencan." Ucap Jihwa tanpa malu.

" Ck, sedang apa kau disini? Belum puas merusak hubungan Jae Hyung dan Yunho Hyung?" sinis Changmin, yang cukup membuatku terkejut. Apa maksudnya merusak hubunganku.

" Apa maksudmu Min? " Tanya ku tak sabar.

" Dia yang menyuruh orang memfoto Jae Hyung dan Yoochun Hyung di hotel dan mengirimnya ke kantor mu Hyung." Balas Changmin menatap tajam Jihwa tajam.

" Bukan aku Yunho Oppa, Changmin Oppa berbohong. Aku tidak melakukan itu." balas Jihwa dengan panik saat Yunho juga menatapnya dengan tajam.

" Benar yang kau katakana Min? Apa kau punya bukti? " "Hyung lihat saja video ini." Aku mulai melihat video di ponsel Changmin. Terlihat seorang Namja yang terluka mengakui kalau dia yang memfoto dan mengirimkan fotonya kekantor ku atas perintah Jihwa. Ck, dia benar - benar keterlaluan. Ku lihat wajah Jihwa yang memucat.

" Oppa, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya.." katanya dengan panik.

" Sebaiknya kau enyah sekarang juga sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar." Desisku berbahaya.

" Tapi Oppa Aku.."

" Pergi sekarang dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi." Potongku sebelum dia selesai berbicara.

Tepatnya itu kejadian 6 bulan lalu, dengan bodohnya aku baru mengetahui kalau Yeoja yang menempeliku itu dalang dari rusaknya hubungan ku dengan BooJae.

~.

~.

~.

Masih bersandar dijendela, Ku lihat hujan diluar sudah mulai mereda. Boo dimana kamu sekarang? Aku tak bisa melupakanmu, Aku sudah bertanya kepada semua teman mu tapi mereka seperti menutupi keberadaan mu. aku tak bisa keluar negri mencarimu karena kertas - kertas bodoh diatas mejaku. BooJae di dalam hatiku hanya ada seorang yang menempatinya, hanya ada satu nama Kim Jaejoong, My love BooJae.

Aku masih ingat pertama kali melihat mu yang sedang menolong anak kucing dengan wajah kotor yang terkena tanah Kau tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu menyentuh hati ku, senyum yang langsung membuat ku keterpesona.

" Ini " ucapku menyodorkan saputangan. Kau seperti mahnet yang langsung menarik perhatianku.

" Kamsahamnida " Nemerima sapu tangan ku, senyum tak lepas dari wajah mempesonamu. Saat itu juga Aku ingin selalu melihat senyummu dan menjaga senyummu.

" Jung Yunho" dengan tangan terulur aku menyebutkan namaku. Berharap kau mau menjabat tanganku. Eksperesi bingung yang lucu dengan kepala yang sedikit miring itu benar - benar menggemaskan.

" Kim Jaejoong, senang berkenalan dengan anda Yunho - shi " jawabmu dan membalas uluran tangan ku.

" Jangan terlalu formal panggil aku dengan Yunho "

Sejak itu kita semakin dekat bahkan berpacaran selama 5 tahun. Tapi karena kebodohan ku sekarang, Kau tak disisi ku lagi. Aku sangat berharap dapat mengembalikan waktu dan memperbaiki hubungan kita. Aku merindukanmu.

Sangat sulit, bahkan Aku tak mampu melupakan hubungan kita. Kita sudah terikat pertunangan dan akan semakin terikat dengan pernikahan indah yang Kita rencanakan. Ya, setidaknya itu rencana indah Kita sebelum Aku melakukan tindakan bodoh itu.

Bahkan penyesalan itu tak mengijinkan ku melupakannya sejenak, semakin aku berusaha melupakan masalah Kita. Mimpi buruk itu semakin menghantui ku. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir Aku tidur dengan lelap. Semakin lama Aku tak memahami diri ku sendiri. Aku selalu merasa kesepian walau sedang berada di tempat yang ramai. Tanpamu adalah waktu yang menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan.

Setidaknya ijin kan Aku melupakan masalah kita sejenak, hanya sejenak, biarkan aku bernafas tanpa sesak. Permintaan yang terlalu bodoh. Mungkin ini memang hukuman untuk ku. Apakah inikah sakit hati? Sangat menyakitkan.

Senyummu saat itu sekarang hanya menjadi kenangan. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukan mu BooJae

~.

~.

~.

"Hyung, Aku punya kabar bagus untuk Mu." teriak Changmin saat masuk kantorku terburu - buru. Masih dengan posisi bersandar di jendela. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas, dan kembali menatap langit yang mulai cerah tanpa ada air hujan. Meninggalkan suasana dingin dan sepi yang menenangkan. "Hyung tebak siapa yang kembali." Lanjut Changmin berusaha menarik perhatianku. Aku hanya menatapnya, tanpa niat menjawab.

"Jae Hyung kembali, Hyung."

" Maksudmu Min?"

" Aish.. Jae Hyung kembali ke Korea hari ini, Junsu Hyung tadi mengabari Yoochun Hyung. Kalau dia hari ini tiba di Korea bersama Jae Hyung. Sekarang Yoochun Hyung menunggu Kita dibawah untuk kebandara." Jelas Changmin dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Karena terlalu syok aku tak merespon apa pun, bahkan saat Changmin menyeret ku ke lift untuk nememui Yoochun dibawah.

Aku sudah seperti setrika di bandara. Tak menghiraukan protes Changmin yang menyuruhku duduk. Bagaimana aku bisa duduk kalau waktu yang Aku tunggu selama 1 tahun akhirnya datang juga. Aish.. bagaimana aku harus menyapanya nanti? Apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti? Aku sangat gugup sekarang, penampilanku sudah tak serapih saat dikantor. Dasi merah ku yang ku kendorkan tadi menggantung dengan asal dileherku, kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing teratas yang terlepas, bagian lengan ku gulung sampai siku, dan rambut hitam yang tersisir rapih kebelakang sekarang sudah acak - acakan karena tangan ku yang tak bisa diam.

" Jae Hyung, Junsu Hyung." Teriakan Changmin menyadarkan ku. Aku langsung menoleh.

Disana Aku melihat dua Namja yang menuju ke arah Kami. Aku tak bisa melepaskan tatapanku pada Namja cantik saat ini menbawa kopernya. Wajah cantik yang tidak berubah, bibir merah nya yang selalu aku rindukan, hidung mancung yang menyanggah kaca mata hitam, pipi yang terlihat lebih tirus dari terakhir kali aku lihat, dan mata bulatnya yang tertutup kaca mata hitam, ingin aku hancurkan kaca mata itu agar tak menutupi mata bulatnya yang indah.

" Annyeong.. Minnie, Annyeong.. Chunnie" suara merdu yang sudah lama tak kudengar. Melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Menunjukkan mata bulat indah yang bersinar. Dengan senyum tulus yang menyejukan.

" Annyeong Yun.." Sapanya dengan senyum menawan yang selalu aku rindukan.

* * *

End..

waaaahhh.. maaf kalo jelek dan ngga sesuai harapan..


End file.
